Amores descobertos
by Hyuuga-Sonomi
Summary: Sakura resolve falar para Sasuke sobre seus sentimentos,Hinata também mas quando souberam da verdade apenas duas pessoas consolaram cada uma das duas...O que será que cada uma das duas sentem realmente? Sasuhina e narusaku CAP. 7 ON
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fic então,por favor mandem reviews!!!!!Isto é um U.A(Universo Alternativo) então não reclamem e se tiver algum erro de digitação não me processem!!!!e outra coisa...o Naruto não me pertence!

Divirtam-se!!!!!!

Legendas:

Aexemplo de palavras

Xvariável

Aaaa; - nome

Aaaa; xxxx - fala.

Aaaa; "xxxx"-pensamento.

Aaaa;aaaa #xxxxx# - ação

Aaaaaaa-narrador

Aaaaa; aaaaa(xxxx) - meus comentários e traduções

Amores Descobertos

1. A decisão

Em uma manhã normal em Konoha,Sakura anda em direção à escola, mas estava em busca de seu amado Sasuke.

Sakura; Sasuke... #suspira#

Ino do nada aparece e estraga o dia de Sakura...

Ino; Oi, testuda

Sakura; Oi Ino – porca...

Ino; a onde está o Sasuke-kun?

Sakura; Não... Sei...

Ino; Ah... que pena...

Sakura chega à escola e de lá Ino vai para a sua sala.Sakura, Ino e todas as fãs de Sasuke estavam o Esperando como sempre.Sasuke finalmente chega na escola e vai para a classe onde encontra seus amigos: Naruto(que está mais para rival),Sai,Sakon(isto é um U.A, lembra?Sakon e Tayuya eram do bem),Neji e Shikamaru.

Sasuke; Bom dia #falando frio como sempre#

Todos; Bom dia.

Hinata entra na classe e vê quase todos os garotos da classe lá reunidos conversando sobre algo (que eu não to a fim de dizer o que é) e cora levemente quando vê Naruto

Hinata; B-Bom dia... (como sempre gaguejando)

Todos; Bom dia...

Sakura também entra na classe nota que seu querido Sasuke estava lá e que a sua melhor e mais confiável amiga estava lá,e o resto dos garotos.

Sakura; Bom dia!

Todos; Bom dia...

Sakura se sentava do lado de Hinata e atrás de Sasuke. Hinata atrás de Sai e do lado de Sakura.

Hinata; "Eu tenho que me declarar...de alguma maneira..."

Sakura: "É hoje que o Sasuke é meu... de alguma forma... já sei vou me declarar!". Hinata... me ajuda?

Hinata; #Sai de seu mar de pensamentos# C-Claro...

Sakura; Me ajuda com uma declaração para o Sasuke!

Hinata; Tudo b-bem... "Não sou boa com essas coisas, mas tudo bem...".

00000000000pim pom pom pom(sinal besta mas é uma das maiorias dos animes)0000000000

Sakura; Então me encontra no pátio na hora do recreio #sussurra#

Hinata; Mas e se não der tempo? #pergunta no mesmo tom de voz#

Sakura;Na hora da saída,horas! #responde animada porem em tom baixo#

Hinata: Está bem...

Kakashi: Srª Hyuuga e Srª Haruno,por favor parem de conversar...estão atrapalhando a classe...#lendo o seu amado livrinho#

Hinata e Sakura ficaram vermelhas de tanta vergonha e toda a classe olhando para elas...

Hinata e Sakura: Desculpe-nos, professor...

E a aula transcorreu normalmente, mas Sakura e Hinata continuavam pensando em determinados assuntos.

00000000pim pom pom pom0000000000

Sakura; Então, Hinata, como eu posso dizer o que eu sinto por ele?

Hinata; Em primeiro lugar, você precisa estar pronta... e preparada pela resposta...dele(nãããão,da dona Joana)

Sakura; Valeu Hinata. Como eu posso te agradecer?

Hinata; Não precisa... "eu mesma já me ajudei"

000000pim pom pom pom(não implique com o sinal)000000

Começa mais uma vez uma aula chata...

000000pim pom pom pom(não estou a fim de escrever oq aconteceu na aula)00000

Mansão Hyuuga

Hinata: Cheguei...

Hanabi: Olá, onee-chan(irmã)

Neji: Que bom...

Hinata: Qualquer coisa to no meu quarto

Hinata sobe até o seu enorme quarto, se joga na cama e começa a pensar sobre seu amado Naruto.

Casa dos Haruno

Sakura: To de volta, mãe...

Srª Haruno(eu não vou colocar mãe pq fica confuso): Que bom...Sakura,querida,pode lavar as roupas por favor?

Sakura: Ta bom, mãe! #vai em direção ao quarto, joga o material põe o avental e vai lavar a roupa#.

Casa dos Yamanaka(nem sei pq eu to colocando eles)

Ino: Voltei!

Srª Yamanaka: Está bem... vou fazer compras, você pode tomar conta da floricultura para mim?

Ino: Ta bom... "eu não vou perder o Sasuke para aquela testuda!"

No dia seguinte

Na escola

Ino: Oi, testa-de-marquise,o Sasuke é meu!

Sakura: Errado, Ino-Porquinha... Ele é MEU!

E começa a briga de sempre, para ver de quem é o Sasuke como se ele fosse uma coisa, um brinquedo...

Hinata: "Elas se dão tããããão bem..."

Enquanto Sakura e Ino ainda brigavam, Hinata distraída e todos entravam sem ninguém perceber e sussurravam "bom dia" para os colegas.

0000000000pim pom pom pom(q foi? Toh sei criatividade¬¬)00000000000

Meia hora depois...

Kakashi: Bom dia!

Naruto e Sakura: Atrasado!

Kakashi: É que eu encontrei um amigo meu e...

Naruto e Sakura: Mentira!

Kakashi: Ta bom... Vocês me pegaram... Hehe

Hinata: Mas... Poderíamos começar a aula?

Kakashi: Claro,Claro

A aula começa...e trancorre normalmente chata e tediante ¬¬

0000000000pim pom pom pom00000000000

Hinata: O-O que será que t-tem hoje no me-meu lanche ?

Sakura: Aiai...O que de bom minha mãe me mando hoje ?

Sasuke:#rodeado de meninas,mas comendo sua comida normalmente#

Naruto: "Como será que vô conquistar a Sakura-chan ?"

Lee: Eu vô conquistar a Sakura-san!#com os olhos pegando fogo#

Tayuya: Patéticos...

0000000000pim pom pom pom(você não espera que eu escreva de todo mundo né ?)00000000000

Depois de meia hora o sensei entra na classe e começa mais uma aula

000000000pim pom pom pom000000000

Sasuke: #estava voltando quando...#

O que será que vai acontecer ?por que sasuke não voltou para casa ?descubra tudo no próximo Capitulo!Por favor Reviews,mesmo para criticas ó.ò


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: O de sempre... u.u ...Naruto não me pertence e...mandem reviews!!!

Divirtam-se!

Legenda:

Aexemplo de palavras

Xvariável

Aaaa; - nome

Aaaa; xxxx - fala.

Aaaa; "xxxx"-pensamento.

Aaaa;aaaa #xxxxx# - ação

Aaaaaaa-narrador

Aaaaa; aaaaa(xxxx) - meus comentários e traduções

Amores Descobertos

2.A declaração

Sasuke:#estava voltando quando...#

Sakura: Sasuke!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke:#se vira#O que foi ?#com sua frieza habitual#

Sakura: Sabe... É que... Ah... É... #vermelha#

Sasuke:...fala logo que não tenho o dia inteiro... "preciso treinar e ficar mas forte do que ele!"

Sakura: é que... ah ...sabe...#respira fundo#Eu te amo!

Sasuke:...você... me interrompeu para uma besteira como essa ?

Sakura: S-Sim...

Sasuke: Pois fique sabendo que... Eu não gosto de você... Você é... Irritante#sai andando#

Sakura:#decepcionada e triste volta para casa#

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun...

Naruto: Hã?O que foi Hinata ?

Hinata: É que eu...ah...É que...ah...er...e-e-eu...t-te a-amo

Naruto: O que ?

Hinata: #respira fundo# Eu te amo!

Naruto: Ah tá...Mas eu não(Sonomi: Baka -.-/Naruto: Eu não sou BAka!)

Hinata: ah... então até mais#decepcionada sai correndo para casa#

Naruto: Até! "O que será que deu nela ?"

Casa dos Haruno

Sakura: Cheguei mãe#e sobe correndo para o quarto se deita na cama e começa a pensar tristemente na cena que ocorreu poucos minutos atrás#

Srª Haruno:... "O que aconteceu com ela ?"

Mansão Hyuuga

Hinata: Estou de volta...estarei no quarto# vai para o enorme quarto e se deita pensando na resposta fria dele#

Hanabi:...

Neji: " O que será q aconteceu ?"

De noite Sakura e Hinata jantaram extremamente desanimadas e dormiram logo depois.

De manhã Sakura andava tristemente até a escola

Ino: Bom dia testuda!

Sakura: Bom dia... Ino...

Ino: Você está bem ?

Sakura: estou sim...

Chegando na escola Ino e as fãs de Sasuke o esperavam como sempre, quando Sasuke chegou houve um escândalo.

Sasuke:#percebe que Sakura não está# "uma a menos..."

Sakura: Bom dia Sasuke...

Sasuke: Bom dia... " Ótimo!uma realmente a menos!"

Hinata entra na classe e aparece Kiba, Shino e Neji, seus amigos que sempre podia contar

Hinata: Bom dia...

Kiba: Bom dia! " onde está o gaguejo ? O.o"

Shino: Bom dia "essa realmente é a Hinata?"

Neji: Bom dia..."aconteceu algo"

Kiba: O que foi Hinata?

Hinata: Nada por quê ?

Shino: porque nós te conhecemos bem...sabemos que você não é assim...

Neji: O que aconteceu ?

Hinata:#Hesita alguns momentos mas depois respira fundo#É que eu me declarei para o Naruto...#encarando o chão#

Neji: " Aquele Baka!"(Naruto: Eu já disse eu não sou Baka!/Sonomi: Hai ,Hai#puxando Naruto pela a orelha#)

Hinata: e ele me disse que não correspondia os meus sentimentos...foi só...

Kiba: " É por isso que está tão estranha!"

Shino: " Ela está triste e chocada pela resposta dele!"

Neji: " Eu irei matar o Naruto...Ele...Está morto"

0000000000000000pim pom pom pom00000000000000

A aula começa, e transcorre sem interrupções, mas algumas pessoas estavam viajando em seus pensamentos...

000000000000000pim pom pom pom000000000000

Sakura: Hinata... eu não estava pronta para a resposta dele...#triste#

Hinata: que pena... "nem eu...estava pronta"

Sakura: eu sei...e escutei uma coisa que eu não queria ouvir...

Hinata: Sabe...eu também me...declarei para o Naruto...

Sakura: e o que ele disse ?

Hinata: Que não sente o mesmo por mim e que...jamais poderia corresponder a eles...#deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto#

SAkura: Aconteceu...comigo também...#deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem,mas logo as duas secaram para ninguém perceber o que estava acontecendo e nem perguntar o que estava acontecendo#

000000000000pim pom pom pom00000000000

45 Minutos depois

Kakashi: Me desculpe é que eu me perdi em um caminho chamado vida e...

Naruto: Mentira!!!!!! "ué ?cadê a Sakura-chan ?"

12 Minutos depois

Kakashi: Por favor, Srª Hyuuga resolva essa expressão...

Hinata: Dá... 10... #sem muita vontade#

Kakashi: Está... ERRADA?! O.O... Dá 65...

Shino: "ela realmente está mal..."

0000000000pim pom pom pom0000000000

SAkura:#ficou andando,de cabeça baixa,pelas ruas de Konoha#

Hinata:#foi para uma parte da floresta,onde ficava um lago#

Sakura:#fica na ponte#

As duas começam a chorar infinitamente em desespero sem descanso quando...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O que aconteceu enquanto as duas estava chorando? Será que é um inimigo? Descubra Tudo no próximo capitulo ;D

Por Favor gente...reviews! Sem reviews não tenho inspiração -.-


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: O Naruto não me pertence T-T ele nem me conhece... isso é triste Y-Y

Divirtam-se!

Legenda:

A: exemplo de palavras

X: variável

Aaaa; - nome

Aaaa; xxxx - fala.

Aaaa; "xxxx"-pensamento.

Aaaa;aaaa #xxxxx# - ação

Aaaaaaa-narrador

Aaaaa; aaaaa(xxxx) - meus comentários e traduções

Amores Descobertos

3. O consolo

SAkura:#ficou andando,de cabeça baixa,pelas ruas de Konoha#

Hinata:#foi para uma parte da floresta,onde ficava um lago#

Sakura:#fica na ponte#

As duas começam a chorar infinitamente em desespero sem descanso quando...

000000000000 Onde Sakura estava 00000000000

Naruto: O que foi,Sakura-chan ?

SAkura: Vai...Embora...#tenta falar sem soluçar#

NAruto: Não vou até saber o que aconteceu...

SAkura: #Tenta arranjar uma boa desculpa,mas é inútil,por tanto começa a explicar tudo ao Naruto#É que eu me declarei para o Sasuke e ele...disse que não corresponde#soltando mais algumas lágrimas#

NAruto: Se ele não pode corresponder seus sentimentos...ele não te merece...Você merece que retribua o seu amor e que não te faça sofrer# com um jeito acolhedor #

Sakura: Eu não quero sofrer mais... Por esse sentimento bobo! Eu sei que ninguém jamais vai corresponder a ele!

NAruto: Jamais irá saber se não tentar...

Sakura: Obrigada... #abraçando Naruto# Você...é um amigo de verdade...

NAruto:#apenas...retribui o abraço#

SAkura: Preciso ir...até amanhã na escola!#indo para casa#

Naruto: Até!#voltando para casa também#

0000000000 Onde Hinata estava 0000000000

Sasuke estava voltando para casa mas ouve algo de dentro da floresta,e vai examinar,quando chega lá apenas vê uma delicada e pequena Hyuuga chorando na beira de um lago secreto,dentro da floresta(duh)

Sasuke: " Aquela é a Hinata...por que será que está chorando?...Sasuke! Desde quando você se importa com alguém?"#Se debatia contra os próprios pensamentos,mas no final...acaba indo e ainda por livre e espontânea vontade# O que houve ?#cara virada e de pé#

Hinata: S-SAsuke-san!M-me d-desculpe se eu t-te i-incomodei!

Sasuke: Não incomodou não u.u" O que ta acontecendo comigo?"

Hinata: "Esse é o Sasuke?"

SAsuke: Me diga o que aconteceu ?

Hinata: é que...Eu me declarei para o Naruto e...#derramando rios de lágrimas#Ele disse que não sentia o mesmo por mim#começa a chorar desesperadamente#

Sasuke: # se agacha e a abraça,mas não um abraço comum,era um abraço quente e protetor,a fazia se sentir segura#Não chore mais por aquele Baka...ele não te merece "nossa o que eu to falando!"#surpreendido pelas próprias palavras#

Hinata:#fica surpresa e continua chorando e molhando a roupa de Sasuke que nem ligava#

Sasuke: fique calma ...se ele te merecesse...não teria te feito isso...

Hinata:#soluçava de tanto chorar#

Sasuke:# A abraçando ainda mais forte#

Hinata: Obrigada Sasuke#tentando não soluçar#

Sasuke: Não foi nada...

Hinata: #seca as lágrimas e se levanta#Me desculpe!Ocupei muito do seu tempo!#fazendo uma referencia#

Sasuke: Não se preocupe... está tudo bem u.u#se levanta também e vai embora#

Hinata: " acho que uma nova amizade começa aqui"#vai para casa com seu sorriso habitual e sincero,que todos adoravam ver#

Casa dos Haruno

Sakura: Cheguei mãe!!!!!#animada,sobe para o quarto#

Srª Haruno: "Que bom que ela voltou ao normal"

Casa dos Hyuuga

Hinata: Voltei!!!#com toda a animação que sempre tinha#

Hanabi: Onee-chan!!!!!#abraça Hinata#

Neji: "ela voltou ao normal…sorte sua...Naruto"

Hinata: Vô para o quarto!!!!#sobe para o quarto#

Na casa dos Haruno e Hyuuga...tudo voltara ao normal

No Dia seguinte

Sakura:#caminhando até a escola#

Ino: Bom dia Testuda!!!!

Sakura: Bom dia Porquinha!!!!

Ino: "ela voltou ao normal"Vamos juntas para a escola então???

Sakura: Vamos!!!

Chegaram na escola,Ino se amontoou com as outras meninas que estavam esperando Sasuke,SAkura as ignorou e foi para classe,Hinata estava na classe,esperando todos chegarem,porém em vez de triste um belo e tímido sorriso estava em sua bela face.

SAkura: Bom dia!!!!

Todos os extras: Bom dia...

Hinata: B-Bom dia...

Naruto: Bom dia!

Sakura:#se senta no seu local e fica viajando em um mundo de fantasias...um mundo imaginário#

Sasuke: #Chega na escola,vai direto para classe# Bom dia...#com sua frieza habitual,mas quando chegou perto de Hinata sussurrou um "Bom dia" Amigável,e sentou-se no seu lugar#

Todos os alunos chegam na classe se sentam em seus devidos lugares e conversam...esperando o sinal bater e o professor chegar.

00000000pim pom pom pom00000000

Trinta e cinco minutos depois...

Kakashi: Yo Minna(e ai pessoal)...Me desculpe pelo atraso...é que eu me encontrei com um velho amigo e...

NAruto e Sakura: Mentira!!!!!!!

Kakashi: ta certo...¬¬ vamos começar a aula...

A Aula foi bagunçada e várias vezes interrompida mas a aula passou em um segundo(talvez por que o sensei chegou atrasado e...ficaram Zoando na aula u.u')

00000000pim pom pom pom(eu já disse...não implique com o sinal u.u)0000000

Sakura: Hum!!!Isto daqui ta uma delicia!!!#comendo um delicioso bolo de chocolate preparado pela sua mãe#

Hinata: Que gostoso...#comendo um docinho feito pela sua irmãzinha#

Sasuke:#comendo o bolinho de arroz feito por ele mesmo...# " como queria comer algo feito por outra pessoa que confiasse muito...como a Hinata...SAsuke o que você está pensando!!!"

Naruto:#comendo o lanche mixuruca dele# "ahhh como queria comer alguma coisa feita pela Sakura-chan!!!

0000000000pim pom pom pom000000000

A Aula transcorre normalmente,sem interrupções

00000000pim pom pom pom000000000

Hinata:#estava voltando quando...#

Sakura:#voltava paracasa quando...#

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O que irá acontecer ?????Ficaram curiosos ????????Então não percam o próximo capitulo!!!!!!

Tenho um pedido à vocês...MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Por que eu posso parar de escrever sem reviews u.ú se não quiser que isso aconteça...mande reviews! Já ne \o


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Naruto(infelizmente) não me pertence u.u

Divirtam-se!!!!!!

Legenda:

A: exemplo de palavras

X: variável

Aaaa; - nome

Aaaa; xxxx - fala.

Aaaa; "xxxx"-pensamento.

Aaaa;aaaa #xxxxx# - ação

Aaaaaaa-narrador

Aaaaa; aaaaa(xxxx) - meus comentários e traduções

Amores descobertos

4. A concretização

Hinata:#estava voltando quando...#

Sakura:#voltava para casa quando...#

Sasuke: Hinata espera!

Naruto: Sakura-chan vamos voltar juntos para casa ???

Hinata: O que foi Sasuke-san ??#se virando surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke a chamando eles quase nunca se falam!#

Sakura: Claro " afinal foi você quem me salvou de um beco...o beco da depressão "

Sasuke: É que eu queria...lhe pedir para...#Estava todo sem jeito...não sabia como falar,afinal nunca falara com alguém dessa forma...todos lhe conheciam por ser o único do clã Uchiha e ser frio o suficiente para afastar todos de si,as garotas ficam com ele por ser um garoto extremamente popular, mas sempre as achava umas irritantes...Hinata logo percebeu a dificuldade dele em falar e tentou adivinhar o que queria#(Obs: Hinata e Sakura estavam em locais diferentes)

Hinata: quer... ir para casa comigo ??é isso ??

Sasuke: É sim...

Hinata: " Co-como ??o-o Sasuke ??? Esse nã-não é u-um h-henge ??"

SAsuke: Vamos ??

Hinata: Ahn...vamos... "será que não é um henge???...vamos testar..."Sa-Sasuke...

Sasuke: Hum ?

Hinata: ahn...S-Sabe...É que...er...p-por que v-você q-quer vol-voltar para c-casa c-comigo ??

Sasuke: Por que eu preciso falar com você...

Hinata: " Será ???" V-você...e-está d-doente ?

Sasuke: Não...por que ?

Hinata: Por que você não é assim...

Sasuke: E como eu sou ?

Hinata: Frio,insensível...sem coração...

Sasuke: Hum...E eu estou como ?

Hinata: Estranho...caloroso...carinhoso...

Sasuke:...

Hinata: E o que você gostaria de falar ?

Sasuke: Bom...você foi a primeira pessoa que pensei em dizer isso...sabe...você me considera um amigo ? um amigo de verdade ??

Hinata: Sim...por que não ???

Sasuke: Então...quer dizer que isso é a concretização de uma nova amizade ???

Hinata: ahn...acho que sim...

Sasuke: Hum...chegou na sua casa então a gente se vê #acena para HInata e sai andando#

Hinata: Até mais...#entra em casa#

Sakura: ...Na...ruto?

Naruto: Sim?Sakura-chan?

Sakura: um...Gomen ne(me desculpe)?

Naruto: Ahh...por que você está me pedindo desculpas,Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Eu sempre te desprezei e lhe tratei mal...gomen(desculpa)...

Naruto: Sakura-chan...eu nunca me importei com isso...mas confesso que estou feliz...

Sakura: Naruto...#sorri#

Naruto:#sorri também#

Naruto: ... Primeira parada a Casa da Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Pois é chegamos...então até mais Naruto!!!

NAruto: Até!!!

Casa dos Hyuuga

Hinata: Cheguei!!!

Hanabi: Nee-chan!!!(irmã/irmã mais velha/maninha)

Neji: Que bom...Hinata-sama...

Hinata: Já disse para não me chamar assim Neji-nii-san!!!Eu não sou superior à você!

Neji: Mas...Hiashi-sama,meu tio,não permite isso Hinata-s-

Hinata: eu sei que o Otou-sama(papai/Sama é para alguém realmente importante,por exemplo um imperador/rei)não permite,mas eu não gosto de que me chamem assim...

Neji: Está bem então...Hinata...

Hinata: Bom...agora vou para a cozinha!!

Hanabi: Vai fazer o que lá,Nee-chan??

Hinata: Preparar o meu lanche de amanhã

Neji: Mas quem prepara são as cozinheiras...

Hinata: eu quero preparar!!!afinal sou uma garota e isso é trabalho para as garotas

Hanabi: Mas...

Hinata: " além disso...tem alguém que quero agradecer..."

Neji: Tudo bem...

Hinata: Obrigada,Neji-nii-san!!#vai para a cozinha#

Casa dos Haruno

Sakura: Voltei!!!

Srª Haruno: que bom querida...

Sakura: Mãe...para o lanche de amanhã...eu posso preparar???

Srª Haruno: ... Por que gostaria disso,minha filha ???

Sakura: Sabe...#pensa um pouco já que era muito inteligente e sabia dar ótimas desulpas# é que eu queria aprender a fazer sozinha!!sabe para ser independente e mulheres devem cozinhar!!!

Srª Haruno: Ah...é isso...minha menininha está crescendo...claro que pode!!!

Sakura: Obrigada mamãe#dá um beijo no rosto da mãe e parte para a cozinha#

No dia seguinte

Hinata: Agora levarei estes bolinhos para o Sasuke (vocês devem estar se perguntando e o -San??mas depois do ocorrido ela o trata com mais carinho)

Sakura: Certo...Levarei estes biscoitos para o Naruto!!!!!#e ambas vão para a escola#

Na escola

Hinata: Bom dia,Sakura!!!

Sakura: Bom dia Hinata!!!

Hinata: Vamos para a classe...#chegando lá#

Sakura e Hinata: Bom dia

Todos: Bom dia...

Sasuke:#se levanta e vai na direção das duas#

Sakura: se prepara para falar com ele,mas...#

Sasuke: Bom dia,Hinata...#podia-se notar que o tom estava mais carinhoso,o que era realmente estranho#

Hinata: Bom dia,Sasuke #podia-se notar que não estava envergonhada,era como se fossem amigos à muito tempo#

Todos: oô...

Hinata: Bem vamos nos sentar?Sakura?Sasuke?

Sasuke: Vamos sim...

Sakura: Tudo bem...#ela não estava chateada por causa do Sasuke,o que foi um susto#

Todos: Oô...

Naruto: Bom diaaaaa!!!

Sakura e Hinata: Bom dia!!

Sasuke:#volta à cara normal#

Hinata: Vou indo me sentar,Sakura...(Obs: Ela sentava diagonalmente de frente para Sasuke)

Sakura: Tudo bem...Naruto?

Naruto: Hum ?

Sakura: Vamos nos sentar?

Naruto: Claro!

Hinata: Sasuke...está tudo bem com você??

Sasuke: Está e com você?Também?

Hinata: Sim...#começaram a conversar,como se fosse normal e Sakura e Naruto também#

Todos: OO " Mas que diabos está acontecendo???"

00000000pim pom pom pom0000000

45 minutos depois...

Kakshi: Yo ...sinto muito pelo atraso eu tive um com-

Sakura e Naruto: É mentira,Kakashi-sensei!!

Kakashi: Ta certo...começaremos com a aula...u.ú

A aula praticamente nem durou pois logo depois da fala do Kakashi o sinal bateu

00000000pim pom pom pom0000000000

Sasuke:# estava saindo da sala quando...#

Naruto:#estava saindo da sala quando...#

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Me desculpe pela demora '

Estava com crises de lições de casa e de idéias...mas hoje(por milagre)foi me vindo idéias e coloquei-as aqui...tenho planos para o próximo cap. Mas parei senão não teria o que colocar no próximo cap. "

Espero que tenham gostado...caso contrário...se não receber reviews eu paro de escrever esta fic inútil(algo contra coloque na review).Então já ne \o(este cap. Ficou mais grande que o normal...ou é impressão minha?o.O?)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence(embora eu quisesse muito T-T)

Divirtam-se!!!!!!

Legenda:

A: exemplo de palavras

X: variável

Aaaa; - nome

Aaaa; xxxx - fala.

Aaaa; "xxxx"-pensamento.

Aaaa;aaaa #xxxxx# - ação

Aaaaaaa-narrador

Aaaaa; aaaaa(xxxx) - meus comentários e traduções

Amores descobertos

por Hyuuga-Sonomi

5.O descobrimento( não arranjei nome melhor o.õ)

00000000pim pom pom pom0000000000

Sasuke:# estava saindo da sala quando...#

Naruto:#estava saindo da sala quando...#

Hinata: S-Sasuke!!!

Sakura: Narutooooo!!!!!

Sasuke:#se vira#Unh? Hinata?

Naruto:#se vira#Sakura-chan!!!

Todos: O.O#ainda paralizados#

Sakura: "A Hinata...está se dando bem com o Sasuke...p-por...quê?"

Hinata: "A Sakura está com o Naruto...por quê?"(Certo vocês perceberam que elas não esqueceram deles tão rápido,né ?)

Sasuke: O que foi,Hinata??

Hinata: Ahn...Nada não...só que nós tomássemos o lanche juntos mas se não quiser...-

Sasuke: Tudo bem...

Naruto: Que foi,Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Só para lancharmos juntos

Naruto: Claro

Hinata: Sakura!!!quer lanchar conosco??

Sakura: Claro!

Sasuke: "humpf...a Sakura-irritante ¬¬"

Naruto: então aonde vamos lanchar ???

Sasuke: " Caso não notou dobe...iremos lanchar juntos...ou a Sakura-irritante te faz esquecer isso?¬¬"

SAkura: Ali ó!#aponta para um gramado debaixo de uma árvore#

Hinata: Perfeito!

Sasuke: Humpf...#e vai em direção ao lugar apontado juntamente com os outros#

Naruto: "weeeeeee vô lanchar com a Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hinata: Eu trouxe alguns Bolinhos...

Sakura: E eu alguns biscoitinhos!!!!

Naruto:#logo quando Sakura coloca os biscoitos no chão pega um# Qheu dlechiwa!!!(tradução: Que delicia!!!)

Sasuke:#pega,discretamente,um bolinho de arroz feito pela Hinata e sussurra para si mesmo#que gostoso...

Hinata: Tá realmente delicioso!!!Sakura,você cozinha muito bem!

Naruto: Concordo \o

Sakura: Que nada n///n, e...você Sasuke o que achou ???

Sasuke: Humpf,eu nem comi ainda u.ú "e nem quero comer ¬¬"

Hinata: Toma#entrega-lhe um lindo biscoitinho#Come

Sasuke: ... O...k...eu apenas experimento...#sussurra apenas pra Hinata ouvir,e aproxima a boca do biscoito que estava na mão de Hinata e come#

Hinata: o//////o...Sa-Sasuke!!!

Sakura: " O...Sasuke-kun...gosta da...Hinata???????ó.ò ???"

000000000pim pom pom pom(dá um desconto...sem idéias -.-)0000000

Hinata: Vamos ??#se levantando#

Sakura: Vamos#também se levantando#

Sasuke:#se levanta#

Naruto: Claro,Sakura-chan!!!!#se levanta e pega na mão de Sakura# Vamos ???

Neste momento,Hinata,chocada com a cena que vira,sai correndo,sozinha,porém um Uchiha,corre atrás dela.

NA CLASSE

Sakura: Ué ??A Hinata ainda não chegou??

Naruto: Parece que não...

O Professor chega em classe...levaram-se exatamente 10 minutos de organização...

Asuma: Ok...Vamos a chamada...

Passa-se várias pessoas até...

Asuma: Hyuuga Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata??Hyuuga Hinata!

Sakura: " ai,ai onde foi que ela se meteu?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HInata: Ele,ele ama a Sakura!!Como eu pude ser são cega!!!#chorando levemente#

Sasuke: Não se culpe...eu já te disse para esquecer o Dobe não é??

Hinata: Acontece que...acontece que eu não consigo!!!

Sasuke: Fique calma...que com o tempo...você o esquece...#a abraça#

Hinata: Sa-su-ke...

Sasuke: Hum?

Hinata: Me...me mostra a sua verdadeira personalidade ??

Sasuke: Por...por que ???

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuma: Uchiha Sasuke...Uchia Sasuke!Uchiha Sasuke!!!!

Naruto: Ele não está no momento,professor

Asuma: Ok...Então vamos começar a aula...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Continua no próximo cap. P

O que será que vai acontecer???

Sasuke e Hinata chegarão à tempo para a aula???

Hinata descobrirá qual é a verdadeira face do jovem Uchiha??

E Sakura conseguirá resistir?

Ficou curioso ??

Veja tudo isso no próximo cap. \o/

Enfim,vejo que muitos não leram o quarto cap.,mas vamos lá u.ú

Aqui está o quinto pra quem leu o quarto \o/,nya agradeço todas as reviews \o

Mas assim...continua como eu lhes disse várias vezes...

"MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!caso contrário pararei,como um sinal que minha fic ficou de ruim pra péssimo u.u,e assim não continuo e deixo vocês mortos de curiosidades#risada maléfica#"

Então é só agradeço a quem acompanha a fic(mas de que adianta se não tô vendo a prova o.ó)

Por tanto,se quiser que pare,não mande reviews,se quiser ver a continuação...bom...mande reviews nn

Já ne \o


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...Mas esta fic sim uu

Divirtam-se!!!!!!

Legenda:

A: exemplo de palavras

X: variável

Aaaa; - nome

Aaaa; xxxx - fala.

Aaaa; "xxxx"-pensamento.

Aaaa;aaaa #xxxxx# - ação

Aaaaaaa-narrador

Aaaaa; aaaaa(xxxx) - meus comentários e traduções

Amores descobertos

por Hyuuga-Sonomi

6.A verdadeira face de Uchiha Sasuke

0o0o0oNo cap. Anterior0o0o0o

Hinata: Sa-su-ke...

Sasuke: Hum?

Hinata: Me...me mostra a sua verdadeira personalidade ??

Sasuke: Por...por que ???

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuma: Uchiha Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke!Uchiha Sasuke!!!!

Naruto: Ele não está no momento,professor

Asuma: Ok...Então vamos começar a aula...

0o0o0o0Neste cap.0o0o0o0

Sakura: "Sasuke atrasado ?o que será que houve ?"

Naruto: "Hum...vô comer ramen de quê hoje ?"

Asuma: "Estranho...esses dois assim atrasados..."Muito bem classe!Vamos começar a nossa aula de hoje!

Todos: Hai!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata: É...que você sempre é frio,insensível,sem coração...mas agora você está tão caloroso,tão gentil...assim se preocupando com uma inútil como eu...Então eu queria saber...qual dessas é a sua!

Sasuke: a minha verdadeira face...a minha ve-verdadeira personalidade...o meu verdadeiro eu...é isso ?

Hinata: sim...será que...me mostraria ?

Sasuke: a minha verdadeira face é...#respira fundo,fecha os olhos,e olha,com seus ônix,diretamente nos olhos perolados da jovem Hyuuga#é esta...-diz serenamente,com uma sorriso calmo no rosto,deixando-o ainda mais belo,e uma Hinata surpresa...e curiosa...por que ele agia daquela forma tão rude com todos ?Sendo que era tão...bom ?

Sasuke: Hinata...#diz se levantando#Melhor irmos...

Hinata: ahn ?P-por q-que ?#sem entender o que este queria dizer,e sem um pingo de lágrima#

Sasuke: Olhe o seu relógio#diz calmamente#

Hinata quase berra...Como estavam atrasados!Já se passaram 30 minutos desde que a aula começara, e eles lá,como se nada estivesse acontecendo...Como se não tivessem nada para fazer...

Hinata: Estamos super atrasados!a aula já começou faz 30 minutos!

Sasuke: Exatamente...vamos ?#estendendo a mão e preparando para pegar na de Hinata#

Hinata: S-Sim...#pegando na mão de Sasuke#

Então...a jovem Hyuuga finalmente encontrara,um amigo...um amigo verdadeiro,que esteve junto dela nos momentos mais difíceis,Uchiha Sasuke,era o seu Verdadeiro e Melhor amigo.E escolhera certo...Já que ela sabia,de alguma forma,que o Uchiha,não a desprezaria,Jamais.

Os dois,saíram correndo,para a sala de aula,nos corredores da escola,porém silenciosamente,para não serem descobertos.Apesar de todo o silêncio que faziam,corriam como condenados,desesperados,esperando que chegassem à aula a tempo.Finalmente chegaram na classe,abriram a porta...

Hinata/Sasuke: Gomen o atraso,Sensei!

Asuma: Ok...o que estavam fazendo ?Por que se atrasaram tanto ?

Hinata: É que eu me perdi na escola,já que ela é extremamente grande...Mas por sorte encontrei-me com o senhor Uchiha,mas quando fomos voltar,acabamos nos perdendo e demoramos para encontrar a sala...Gomen ne ?a culpa pelo atraso foi minha#fazendo uma pequena referência,fazer a aula de teatro serviu para algo afinal#

Asuma:...Se este é o caso,eu lhe compreendo...Senhorita Hyuuga,Estão desculpados.agora para as suas carteiras...

Sasuke/Hinata: hai! - e vão para as suas respectivas carteiras...

Sakura: "O Sa-Suke co-com a Hi-Hinata...e-eles ju-juntos ?"

Naruto: "Já sei!Vô comer ramen de porco hoje!"

E o resto da aula prossegue...por incrível que pareça calma e tranqüila...

0000000000Pim Pom pom pom0000000000

Hinata arrumava as suas coisas,as fãs de Sasuke estavam envolta dele que nem ligava,Apenas esperava uma certa Hyuuga se aprontar para irem.

Naruto arrumava alegremente as suas coisas,porém quando vira a sua amada Sakura chorando e saindo correndo desesperada,não pôde conter um aperto no coração,ver ela daquele jeito,preferia ver aquele doce sorriso dela.Naruto, quando se tratava de Sakura ele poderia se superar.Ele,por mais impossível que pareça,pensou que o único motivo da jovem Haruno ficar daquela maneira era o tal do Uchiha Sasuke,na qual ele chamava com raiva de Teme.o Uzumaki sentia uma raiva,mas uma inveja também daquele garoto...era tão popular,tão querido pelas garotas e acima de tudo,roubara o coração de Haruno Sakura,a garota que Naruto amava.afinal,o que o Sasuke tinha e ele não ?

Hinata: estou pronta...

Sasuke: Vamos Hinata ?

Hinata: Sim...

Sasuke e Hinata foram embora juntos,com sorrisos em suas faces.Deixando as fãs de Sasuke,completamente com inveja,pensando..."O que ela tem que eu não tenho ?"...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado...

Dediquei-me este cap. Sasuhina X3

Prometo que no próximo será Sakunaru XD

Se ficou curioso mande REVIEW...e quer ver a continuação,clique no botãozinho GO e tcharam,escrevam algo XD

E façam uma autora boba feliz 8)

Então é só...

Já ne o/

Ass: Hyuuga Sonomi


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto(infelizmente)não me pertence

Disclaimer: Naruto(infelizmente)não me pertence...se pertencesse o Sasuke(ou o Gaara)ficava com a Hinata uu e o Naruto não seria tão tapado èé

Divirtam-se!!

Legenda:

A: exemplo de palavras

X: variável

Aaaa; - nome

Aaaa; xxxx - fala.

Aaaa; "xxxx"-pensamento.

Aaaa;aaaa #xxxxx# - ação

Aaaaaaa-narrador

Aaaaa; aaaaa(xxxx) - meus comentários e traduções

Amores descobertos

por Hyuuga-Sonomi

7. A mais bela flor da primavera

0o0o0oNo Cap. Anterior0o0o0o

Naruto arrumava alegremente as suas coisas,porém quando vira a sua amada Sakura chorando e saindo correndo desesperada,não pôde conter um aperto no coração,ver ela daquele jeito,preferia ver aquele doce sorriso dela.Naruto, quando se tratava de Sakura ele poderia se superar.Ele,por mais impossível que pareça,pensou que o único motivo da jovem Haruno ficar daquela maneira era o tal do Uchiha Sasuke,na qual ele chamava com raiva de Teme.o Uzumaki sentia uma raiva,mas uma inveja também daquele garoto...era tão popular,tão querido pelas garotas e acima de tudo,roubara o coração de Haruno Sakura,a garota que Naruto amava.afinal,o que o Sasuke tinha e ele não ?

Hinata: estou pronta...

Sasuke: Vamos Hinata ?

Hinata: Sim...

Sasuke e Hinata foram embora juntos,com sorrisos em suas faces.Deixando as fãs de Sasuke,completamente com inveja,pensando..."O que ela tem que eu não tenho ?"...

0o0o0oNeste Cap.0o0o0o

SAkura ficara muito deprimida ao descobrir que seu tão amado SAsuke, se dava tão bem com sua melhor amiga, Hyuuga Hinata, que sempre ajudara em momentos mais difíceis, sabia que a culpa não era de Hinata, não faria isso por querer, e nem de Uchiha Sasuke, afinal não era obrigação dele ama-la do jeito que a Haruno queria.No final das contas, saiu correndo da classe e estava perto da saída da vila(Nota; Isso daqui pode ser um U.A, mas eles estavam na vila de Konoha,mas não eram ninjas!E tinha uma escola normal), chorando desesperadamente.Uchiha Sasuke amava Hyuuga Hinata!Era o que a pobre Haruno pensava, eles se davam tão bem e Sasuke, ahh Sasuke, ele era tão bom com a Hinata, mas era tão rude com qualquer outras pessoas.

A Haruno chorava e chorava, que nem percebera alguém se aproximando.Um loiro dos olhos azul-safira,com a mesma idade da garota dos cabelos rosa e dos olhos verde-esmeralda.Este era Uzumaki Naruto, ele a amava, mas Sakura nunca ligara, sempre teve olhos para o garoto dos olhos ônix e cabelos negro-azulados, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto: SAkura-chan?

Sakura continuava a chorar e nem percebera Naruto, estava muito concentrada no caso de Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata.

NAruto: O que foi, Sakura-chan?#se sentando ao lado de Sakura com uma mão no ombro dela#

Sakura: Vai embora, NAruto,Não é nada – sua voz saia chorosa, mas autoritária,soluçava e ainda chorava.

Naruto: Sakura-chan...#a encara, sério#Se está chorando...é por causa do Sasuke?

Sakura ficara surpresa, como Naruto descobrira?E ainda acertasse...na mosca?Como ele descobriu que era o Sasuke?Tava tão...na cara assim?

NAruto:#suspira#É ele né ?

Sakura murmura um 'Sim' que Naruto consegue ouvir.O Uzumaki, a abraça de uma tal maneira que a deixa confortável, encostando a cabeça no peitoral do loiro.

Naruto: Eu já te disse pra esquecer ele...

Sakura: É que eu não consigo#chorando na camisa do Uzumaki a molhando, mas este nem se importava#

Naruto: Sakura-chan...Se ele te disse aquilo ele não te merece...Se merecesse não seria capaz de ferir seus sentimentos, tão puros por ele...

Sakura: Mas Naruto, não consigo, não consigo me conformar que ele ame a Hinata!

Naruto: Sakura-chan, a Hinata é a Hinata, e você é você, vocês são diferentes, se ele não foi capaz de perceber o que estava bem na frente dele, então ele não sabe o que é amar!

Sakura: "desde quando o NAruto é assim tão...acolhedor?"

Naruto: E tem mais, Sakura-chan, você tem o nome da mais bela flor da primavera!Sakura, a flor de cerejeira, é a flor mais bela da primavera!Além de ser muito bem apreciado, por muitos daqui!Se alguém lhe disser que é feia, lembre se disso!

Sakura: "NAruto..."

NAruto: Se algum dia pensar que não é boa o bastante para um homem, lembre se disso!De que você é a flor mais bela da primavera!

Sakura; "Desde quando...NAruto...o que é você?"

Naruto: E o mais importante...Se algum dia alguém lhe fazer chorar ou ficar deprimida lembre-se, você é Haruno Sakura, uma garota especial com nome de uma flor!A mais bela flor da primavera!

Sakura; Naruto...

Naruto:Hum ?

Sakura: Obrigada!#abraçando o amigo#

Naruto: Sakura-chan, tá melhor?

SAkura: Uhum...Graças a você!

Naruto: Que bom!Vamos pra casa juntos então?

Sakura: Claro!

Os dois foram pra casa juntos, Sakura, naquele dia descobriu um grande amigo.Uzumaki NAruto, era seu melhor e mais confiável amigo, sabia que encontrara alguém para as horas ruins e boas...Finalmente, alguém que a compreendia, que dividia e a apoiava, a animava, finalmente.

Naruto: Sakura-chan?#balançando a mão na frente do rosto de uma HAruno que estava aérea#

Sakura:#pisca algumas vezes#Ahn o que foi, Naruto?

Naruto: Quem pergunta isso aqui sou eu, você ta tão...aérea, tem algo que te preocupa?

Sakura: Ahh Não, não ta tudo bem#sorrindo#

Naruto: Chegamos, primeira estação: A Casa da SAkura-chan \o/

SAkura: Até mais Naruto#acenando e entrando em casa#

NAruto: Até o/

0000000000000000000000

Onde Sasuke e Hinata estavam, várias garotas fãs de Sasuke escondidas, se corroíam de inveja, afinal, eles estavam conversando alegremente, até que um garoto de cabelos castanhos arrepiados e olhos negros em fenda, com duas marcas vermelhas rosto, juntamente com um garoto alto, cabelos igualmente castanhos arrepiados, óculos escuros e um casacão, cobrindo a boca e o começo do nariz.Estes eram Inuzuka Kiba e Aburame Shino, amigos de Hinata.

Kiba: Yo, Hinata o/...Olá, Uchiha.

Shino: Olá, Hinata...Sasuke...

Hinata: Yo, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun #sorrindo#

Sasuke: Yo...Aburame, Inuzuka...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O que vai acontecer agora que Kiba e shino apareceram?

Como vocês viram eu estou com a fic de novo \o\/o/

E o cap. Sakunaru ta aqui, desculpa se ficou meio meloso viu oo'

Bem...Reviews e té mais o/

Ass: Hyuuga-Sonomi


End file.
